Tale of Two Brothers: Chapter 3
by amuikutolover123
Summary: Continues chapter 1-2 sorry I'm late on updating! DX and sorry it is only 1489 words. Short ;;. Damn I keep getting shorter on words I promise 4 will be longer!


Tale of Two Brothers; Chapter 3

Feliciano and Lovino were still fully naked as they laid down on the soft, warm bed. They didn't bother looking for pjs because opening a drawer would take effort and they shared a love for sleeping naked. Feli curled up into a ball snuggling into Lovi's warm chest but for some reason he just wasn't tired. He looked up into Lovino's eyes and said quietly. "Lovi... I want to get to know you better. Is now ok to talk..?" Lovi smiled slightly then nodded yes to Feli's question.

"Yes its the perfect time to talk Feli... What would you like to know?" Lovi looked down to meet his brothers eyes but to his despair the beautiful auburn eyes he wanted so desperately to see were closed tightly but still looking up at his as though he could see.

Feli pondered in his mind for a moment trying to think of a good question. He finally thought of one. "Lovi.. I don't just want to know one thing... I want to know it all tell me everything about yourself from your childhood to now... Please."

Lovino nodded slightly then responded. "Let me think.." Finally Lovino came up with his answer. "I grew up in this house with Antonio. He raised me from an infant to an adult. I am 23 years old and I'm looking for a job to pay my rent because I'm not a child anymore I have to pay to live here according to Antonio... A lot of people call me a tsundere because of my hostility towards men but I do blame Antonio for that because when I was a young child he would come home with a couple of friends and they would all be drunk. Antonio would smack me and or hurt me in some way so I used to hide myself in various places. When I first was told I had a lost brother I often wondered why we were separated, I finally got tired of wondering and decided I would search myself because that damn tomato bastard wouldn't give me any good information anyway. Ever since I was little I wouldn't eat food from other countries. I would only eat what I cooked or what Antonio cooked." Lovino stopped to think for a moment to see if there was anything important that he missed. As his mind wandered he remembered something very important but didn't know exactly how to tell Feli. Lovino was in the Italian maphia and if Feli found out he didn't know how he would react. He didn't know if he would understand, get up and run out, or be shocked into silence. Finally he decided it would be best not to tell Feli until he knew he wouldn't be afraid. Just by looking at Feli he could see he was the type to scare easy.

Lovi sighed slightly as he brushed back a bang from Feli's messy hair. "Thats all I have to say about myself. I would like to know more about you Feli so tell me about yourself."

Feli's eyes opened brightly as a smile spread across his lips. "Veee~ Well when I was a baby our grandfather raised me. I didn't have many friends growing up though but there not important now. I am a chef I cook magnificent pasta~ Veee~ I love pasta! I don't have a favorite kind either. Pasta is pasta Vee~. When I was older our grandfather passed away so I was forced to live with an Austrian man in Austria for a while I worked as his little maid until I was 18 then I left him and came back to Italia!~ Hm? Not much of a childhood huh? Was there anything else I wanted to say.. Oh yeah! I searched for you since I was about 10 years old? I'm 20 now so.. I waited 10 years.. It was worth it though because well I didn't find you but you found me! Vee~!"

Lovi stared into Feli's eyes with concern. "Why were you forced to be a maid?"

Feli giggled slightly closing his eyes once more. "I'm not actually sure however, I heard him say something about knowing my grandfather and having slight problems with him and our family in general so that might have something to do with it."

Lovi shrugged slightly stifling a yawn. "Maybe however, we should go to sleep F-" Lovi didn't get the chance to finish his sentence for Feli was already fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes he was happy tonight he got to learn about his brother and tomorrow he planned to take him everywhere he could think of. He wanted to spend as much time with Feli as he could for he might not be able to be with him much longer and the promise he made might end in heartbreak.

Lovi awoke to a delicious smell coming down from the kitchen and noticing that Feli was not in the room. He sat up straight rubbing his eyes he was still a little groggy since they went to sleep at 2 am. He looked at the clock. "8 am? What the hell could be cooking at 8 in the fucking morning? Is Feli cooking?.." He thought to himself as he stood up opening his drawers and pulling out his clothes and quickly throwing them on. He made his way down to the kitchen to find Feli cooking pasta with a big smile on his face he had spices lined up by the stove now and then adding a little something to the sauce. "Pasta so early in the morning Feli? Its only 8 am."

Feli looked over at him. "Ah!~ Vee~ Good morning fratello! Ah! Yes there is never a bad time for a good dish of pasta! No? I hope you don't mind I used your spices and tomatoes for it! You have very good tomatoes here so ripe!" Feli started to hum as he finished cooking the noodles and started draining the water.

Lovi just smiled and took a seat at the table. "Hey Feli, I was wondering if you would like to walk in town today and spend a little time together?" He watched as Feli poured the pasta into a big bowl then added the finished sauce. It looked really good.

"Ah!~ I would love to take a walk in town with you! It sounds like a lot of fun! Hey I saw people riding boats do you like boats? Maybe we can take a ride yes? That would be so cool! Wouln't it Loviiii?~" Feli set the bowls and silverware on the table then gave himself and Lovi some pasta. He sat down across from Lovi so he could face him properly. "Where would we go fratello?"

"Well I was thinking a boat ride would be nice like you mentioned and I was thinking we could go to the park later or look around the stores in town? I have some money on me and I could snatch some from Antonio's wallet. Bastard left it right there idiota... Well anyway I know a few good places to visit around here so whatever you want to do is fine. Oh and thank you for the pasta." He took a small bite because it was still pretty hot however, by the time he finished talking which wasnt that long Feli was already on his second bowl which made Lovi think. "How can he be so skinny?.."

Feli took another big bite of his pasta before saying anything making sure he swallowed it all then he looked back at Lovi. "So a boat ride, a walk through town, and tonight why don't we pack a picnic and eat in the park by the river in the moonlight! Vee~ It would be so cool! Plus it would give us a chance to really talk more wouldn't it no?" Feli finished his pasta and washed his dishes after making sure he had cleaned off the counter. He had made such a mess. Lovi finished his first dish a couple of minutes after Feli finished his second and he was already full. Feli sure did have the bigger appetite of the two. "Mmm~ The pasta was good! No?"

Lovi chucked softly. "You sure have a lot to talk about Feli, I like it. Anyway yes the pasta was delicious and I would love to have a picnic with you tonight that would be perfect it's going to be warm." Lovi grabbed Antonio's wallet. "We can take this that bastard wont even notice it with how drunk he gets every night." Lovi grabbed jackets for both of them as they walked out the door and headed off into town holding each others hands once more.

Alright sorry for the late update! ;; Mina chapter 4 will make up for it ;3~


End file.
